Accidental Voyeurism
by Shamalan
Summary: Estelle, Sodia, and Judy suddenly find themselves turned voyeur when curiosity gets the better of them. Shocked as they are, the show was definitely worth staying to the finish.


Shamalan: Fufufufu. I have finally finished Tales of Versperia. What a beautiful ending. I also wonder if anyone else has come to the same conclusion as I have. That Flynn Scifo is _totally_ gay for Yuri Lowell. So is Zagi but he doesn't count because the poor thing got himself killed after he went totally cuckoo bananas.

Summary: Estelle, Sodia, and Judy suddenly find themselves turned voyeur when curiosity gets the better of them. Shocked as they are, the show was definitely worth staying to the finish.

Disclaimer: Totally does not belong to me. If it did, Sodia would die or turn lesbian *snicker* and Estelle would give up on Yuri and marry Ioder. Or she could end up with Rita, since Rita is really gay for her.

Estelle found Sodia in the tavern drinking water. "Excuse me, Sodia?"

Sodia stood up with a snappy salute. "How may I be of service, Your Highness?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Yuri. He was speaking with Flynn earlier and I haven't seen him since. I had something that I wanted to discuss with him."

"No, I haven't seen him," Sodia said with slight distaste. She still didn't trust him at all, even though she was less hateful to him. "I could help you look, though."

Estelle smiled. "You wouldn't just want to help me because you want to get Flynn away from Yuri, would you?"

Sodia's cheeks became dusted in pink as she stuttered a denial.

Estelle's smile turned knowing. "It's okay, Sodia. I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Yuri."

Sodia looked at her in shock. "But he's a criminal. How could you feel that way about him?"

"Because he's also a hero. He was willing to give up everything, first to save me and then to save the world. He loves this world more than anything."

Estelle and Sodia had made their way outside while they were talking. Just as they were turned around the corner, they spotted Yuri and Flynn headed toward Flynn's room at the inn.

This inn was one of the newer models. A building at the front held the dining room and kitchen, while a long building out back had the rooms. The door and window facing outwards.

The girls quickly made their way to the boys but they couldn't get their attention before the door was closed.

"We'll just knock on the door and get their attention," Estelle said. Just as she raised her arm to knock she heard a thump and groan. Both girls looked at each other and looked at the window. They moved in front of it. The shutter was closed but there was enough room at the bottom for the two to peer through. What they saw sent shock shooting through their bodies.

Flynn had Yuri pinned to the wall and was working hard at sucking the breath out of him. His hand had slid to Yuri's sash and was making quick work of it. When he pulled it free, it slithered to the ground to pool at their feet. A quick flick of Yuri's shoulders and Yuri's shirt followed, leaving him bare-chested and free to Flynn's roaming hands.

The girls couldn't tear their eyes from the sight. They were horrified and fascinated at the same time. A voice from behind made them squeak and turn to see who it was in guilt.

Judith stood there. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Judy looked at them in disbelief and walked closer. "If you say so. But maybe I should take a look anyway." She knelt down and peeked under the shutters. For a moment she just stared, and then a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh my. Aren't they friendly?"

"Judith!" Estelle whispered in shock.

Judith had a wolfish grin on her face and refused to turn away. The other two girls turned their faces away from the Krytian and back to the window.

Flynn was now minus his armor and tunic and lifted Yuri up to wrap his legs around him. He took them both to the bed. They had not broken their kiss. When they reached the bed, Flynn put him down and dove for his pants.

All three girls sucked in their breath as Flynn slowly dragged Yuri's pants down his body. He had already yanked Yuri's boots off and thrown them across the room. He stretched his body out along Yuri's and attached his lips to Yuri's throat.

Yuri was arching his throat and had one hand in Flynn's hair, pushing him into the kiss. He growled like large cat and said something.

"What did he say?" Estelle asked the others.

"I believe he told Flynn to get rid of his pants now," replied Judith.

Sodia turned as red of a tomato. Estelle's bright blushing face clashed with her hair.

Flynn was chuckling and got up on his knees to tug at his pants. Yuri, being ridiculously impatient at the moment, yanked at them so hard that they tore. He gave a fierce, feline grin and tore them completely off and threw them over the side of the bed.

Sodia nearly choked when she got a view of Flynn's bare backside. She had always dreamed of it, but she had pictures herself where Yuri was and it was sweet and magical.

Estelle watched in resignation. Yuri always had a beautiful (and a bit sarcastic) smile for her and she knew he cared for her. But the smile on his face for Flynn was fierce and all but screamed 'I'm yours and no one else's.'

Judith was thrilled at the show she was getting. And best was that it was free. 'Oh, I am so going to be fantasizing about this for the rest of my life.' She put her hand to her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

By the time the girls turned their attention back to what was happening in the room, Flynn had made his way down to Yuri's lower belly and Yuri was fisting the sheets and panting.

"Oh…." Estelle.

"My…." Sodia.

"Gods…" Judy.

Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Flynn was nuzzling the hollow of Yuri's hip and his hand had snuck up to grip Yuri's 'little soldier.'

Yuri looked down at Flynn, and the girls pressed their noses to the window, just as Flynn lifted up and swallowed Yuri whole.

Yuri gave a shout and bucked off the mattress.

Flynn's head bobbed back up and then slid down to take him again.

"Oh, oh, oh…I can't watch anymore," gasped Estelle. However, she never turned her head away. "We're horrible people. What if they find out we saw? I'll never be able to look Yuri in the eye again."

"You," groaned Sodia. "What about my Captain?" She dragged her hand over her face. "I have to work under him every day. That should be me!"

"Quiet, both of you," snapped Judith. A dreamy look came over her face. "They're perfect together. One light; one dark. The good and the bad. It's like a sappy romance novel. The dashing knight finally captures the wily criminal only to find himself hopelessly in love." She gave a wistful sigh.

The other two girls stared at her with their mouths open.

A moan snapped their attention back to the window.

"Where are Flynn's fingers at?" whispered Estelle in shock.

"If Yuri's squeaking is any indication, I think they are…uh…in him."

"In him for what?!"

Flynn's mouth slid off Yuri with a pop and he stretched up bury his head in Yuri's neck. He grabbed one of Yuri's legs and wrapped it around his hip, the other he slipped over his shoulder. He scooted closer until his legs came flush with the back of Yuri's thighs. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

Yuri smiled at him and leaned up to lock his lips with Flynn. They broke contact and Flynn pressed his nose to the crook of Yuri's neck.

"It's about to happen," squealed Judith.

"What is?" asked Sodia.

"They are about to come together in ferocious passion."

"Huh?"

Flynn's back muscles were tense and Yuri's eyes were screwed shut. Flynn was pressing in and it looked to the girls that Yuri was in pain.

"Does it hurt when men do it?" Estelle whispered to the others.

"I guess," Sodia whispered back.

"Well, he's not hurting anymore," snickered Judith.

Yuri had his fingertips dug into Flynn's shoulders to the point of bruising. His legs had tightened around Flynn's body, dragging him as close to him as he could.

Flynn pulled out and snapped his hips forward. The slap of flesh on flesh could be heard from outside. Yuri groaned loud and arched his back. Flynn took one of his arms from beside Yuri's chest and slid it under him to lift his hips up.

The new angle caused him to hit something in Yuri that sent the long-haired man shouting. "Again!"

Flynn was happy to oblige. He picked up pace, hitting the same spot every time. Yuri keened Flynn's name.

Flynn snapped his hips one more time and collapsed onto Yuri's chest with a groan. They both lay there panting. Yuri ran his hands through Flynn's hair and said something. Flynn nodded and rolled off of him. He wrapped an arm around Yuri and pulled him to his chest. Yuri reached down and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover them.

The girls outside watched as the two inside fell into an exhausted sleep. They ducked down and leaned their backs on the wood of the wall. "That was incredible," Judith sighed. The other two just sat there.

------the Next Morning----------------------------------

Estelle, Judith, and Sodia sat at a table, eating their breakfast. Raven and Karol were talking about something, but the girls had no interest in it. Rita was outside somewhere. Probably coming up with an incredibly complicated formula that wouldn't make sense to anyone but her.

Everybody's heads came up when Yuri and Flynn walked into the room. Sodia and Estelle squeaked and turned red at the sight of them. Judith's eyes focused inward and a dreamy crossed her face as if she were picturing something good.

"Mornin'," Yuri said.

"Good morning, everyone," Flynn nodded to them.

They continued past them to go and get their food.

Yuri leaned over and whispered in the girls' ears as he passed by.

"Who would have thought you girls to be voyeurs."

Shamalan: Yeah…so that was the first lemon(ish) I have ever written. It was more for the comedy than the hanky panky so sorry to all you closet perverts out there. Don't worry. I'm one too.

Maraschino: She just can't figure out how to write good smut.

Shamalan: Hey!

Maraschino: It's true.

Shamalan: Doesn't mean you have to tell them. Jerk. I should feed you to my cat but he's too fat as it is.

Maraschino: You can't feed me to him. I'm imaginary.

Shamalan: Whatever. Review if you want and if you have nothing nice (_constructive_ criticism) then don't say anything at all. I will give you the virtual eye if you are rude. Now I gotta go. My really fat cats are bathing each other, so there is a lot of snorting, and it's driving me bonkers.

Shamalan: Ciao means bye for those who don't know.


End file.
